The Hope chronicles: Deadpool
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Hope gets his first solo mission, teaming up with the Merc with a Mouth and Class 3-E on a wild adventure through Deadpools game. Who will Join along the way? Will our famous Blue Lantern help Deadpool save the day?
We open to see hope rounding up a Sinestro Corps member on earth. With his color fighting skills and Zygardes power, it was too easy.

Hope sighed. "It's just not the same without Jexi's gang. Without them my normal job seems… boring."

He came back to his ship and saw Sunset's message.

Hey Sunset,

Sorry to get back to you so late. Everything's good over here. Those Yokai seen awesome, but I can understand if you dont need help.

I've been having my own job. It's just not the same without you guys.

I've been wondering about Grandmaster Rain Bow. He's never met me or jexi, yet all of these fighters seem to know him. I've been looking into other fighters to join up while I'm gone, but its kinda south.

Anyway, Korosensei wanted me for something today. Get me back soon and I'll try and get new members for you.

Sincerely,

Hope the Victor

Hope flew over to Kugunigaoka and saw the students working on a black main frame with a exoskeleton beside it.

"Hey there Hope." Nagisa said. "We're just working on a new body for Ritsu. It's the computer."

"Hello there!" Ritsu said cheerfully.

"So, how's the assassination going?" Hope asked.

"Terrible. We cant get one inch on korosensei even with our training. It's like we're losing our touch." Karma said.

"Does this have something to do with that island assassination you pulled, and utterly failed because Korosensei pulled a last minute surprise on you?" Hope asked.

"That was a year ago, how did… oh yeah." Karma said realizing.

Korosensensi then walked in. "Good morning class! Hello there Hope!" He said.

"Uh, hey. So, what did you want me for?" Hope said.

"I'm glad you asked. Take a look." Korosensei said throwing a file down. In it was a newspaper article.

"Merc with a mouth Deadpool makes explosive argument. High Moon Studios to franchise his new video game." Hope read.

"Since my class is down in the dumps, I was wondering if you could take them on a field trip. Deadpool's a little random and crazy. The government wants us to take their new asset and keep him from going to far." Korosensensei said.

"Who is he exactly?" Hope asked as a young boy walked in. He wore a gray combat suit with a cloak and hood over his head, sported boots and untility belt, and face covered by a mask and helmet. He wrote his name on the board.

"My name is Deadeye. I'm a master of the Assassin Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. I work for no one… but you now, Hope." he siad.

"Sweet." Hope said getting the class together with Ritsu's body operational. "Field trip is now in session."

* * *

A day later… apartment in new york.

Deadpool sat in his chair as he saw the screen coming into view.

"Finally! About time one of these authors on this website finally got me in one of their stories." He said.

"How does anyone ever enjoy these stories, without us in them?" The childish narration asked.

"Creative flair?" The sophisticated one asked.

"Dammit!" The childish one said.

"Well no worries, cause our games the plot of this story." Deadpool said. "And the Script, which I detest, should be coming in now. Sit tight back there, babe. I'm getting famous!"

Across the room was a girl in indian like warrior clothing, tied up onto the roof with blonde hair and gagged with a sword on her.

The doorbell ringed, and a hooded man appeared with a box.

"Package for Mr. Wade Wilson." He said.

"Oooh, gimme!" Deadpool said opening the box as a flash grenade popped him.

"Surprise, dumbbell!" Hope said sucker punching him as the class moved in.

"That was a terrible reference jab, and I blame Valve!" Deadpool said punching wildly. He regained his vision to see guns pointed at him.

"That was too easy. Youre dumb enough to belive this script was for you." Nagisa said. "Witch it is, by the way."

Deadpool then looked over at Hope. "So, youre the blue lantern who mastered a whole new fighting style, became Zygarde's champion, and utterly leads the heroes on most days." He said.

"Yup. And that woman right there, her name is Thorn Harvestar. She's kinda a princess back in her home, so…" Hope started

Deadpool untied her and Thorn ran over to hope.

"So… seeing as how you got me, what are you here for?" Deadpool asked.

"Well, we heard you were doing a game, and I was tasked with escorting you. Class 3-E Came along to see you in action to get some ideas. And Deadye's with me." Hope siad.

"Okay. Good enough for me. Now lets see here…" Deadpool said reading the script.

Hope's book then vibrated. He saw a message from sunset.

"It's Sunset, they;re almost done over there." Hope said to Thorn.

"I guess I'm coming with, then. Gran'ma ben Doesnt even know I'm here." Thorn replied.

"I follow where you go." Deadeye said.

Deadpool ripped out some pages of the script and placed new ones on a black board.

"Crayon, how cliche." Said the narrative voice.

"At least it gets me a good game. Now then, I'm taking over this lesson, class." Deadpool siad. "You wanna be good assasins, then follow me."

Hope lookled at the coordinated for the first level.

"Hey, Sunset. Looks like I'm in this adventure. Meet me and the ohters at Chance Whites HQ, sewer system east avenue. I got a color fighter and a new member for you. It's good to finally be back on the track of adventure. Singed, Hope." Hope wrote.

Deadpool the cut in front. "Well, we'll se you readers in Dimensional Heroes Ledgends: Deadpool. Hang on to your pants, cause were about to change this classes #%$ing lives.""

BRING THE NOISE!


End file.
